Question: A yellow hat costs $$8$, and a silver watch costs $$8$. The yellow hat costs how many times as much as the silver watch costs?
The cost of the yellow hat is a multiple of the cost of the silver watch, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$8 \div $8$ $$8 \div $8 = 1$ The yellow hat costs $1$ times as much as the silver watch costs.